


Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Love, M/M, Smut, based loosely off tantric sex, i don't know what to put for the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I haven't seen anyone write somewhat-tantric DenNor, so I decided to do so. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone write somewhat-tantric DenNor, so I decided to do so. I hope you like it.

The aroma of roses fills Lukas' nose; Matthias' hands are coated in the oil, which he rubs gently on Lukas' smooth chest, and he's careful, so very careful not to use too much for his lover's sake. He doesn't want the spell to break, doesn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Just like the scent of the roses, it is delicate and could shatter.

But he doesn't let it, and Lukas gazes up at him lovingly, a silent 'thank you' in his dark eyes as he trails a slow, gentle hand up Matthias' arm. Matthias doesn't lift his palm, not yet; he feels Lukas' fingertips kissing his skin as they roam from his arm to his chest. A gentle, teasing finger circles the bud of his nipple before Lukas' arm suddenly curls around Matthias' waist, bringing him closer. Matthias still gazes into his lovely eyes, even after he finally removes his slick palm from over Lukas' steadily beating heart. 

They kiss, and they savor every moment of it. Matthias loves how soft Lukas' lips are, perhaps they're a little chapped but that can't be helped. Lukas has been biting his lip a lot lately.

"Elskede," he whispers, when they finally part. Lukas opens his eyes and looks up at him, a silent gesture for him to continue. "Has something been bothering you?"

Lukas thinks for a moment, and in doing so his lip has tucked itself between his teeth. Finally, he answers with a soft, ashamed, "Ja."

Matthias immediately shifts their position so they're sitting cross-legged across from each other. He takes Lukas' hand in his own slick one. "Why didn't you say anything?" It's clear Lukas doesn't know; he's biting his lip yet again. It seems to Matthias that it's becoming a nervous habit, and he frowns. "You should have said you were stressed, Lukas...we could have done something different." But Lukas seems to be growing more upset, Matthias can just feel it. So, he presses his hand back against Lukas' heart once again. His heartbeat has quickened. 

"I don't want to do anything different...this is what I want to do, elskling."

"Are you sure?"

Lukas nods, seeming certain about his decision, and Matthias is inclined to continue.

After gently massaging his lover with the rose oil, he opens him up slowly, steadily. Lukas is patient and quiet. He used to be so much more shy in bed, Matthias remembered, and he can't help wondering what changed.

He presses inside, slowly of course. He relishes every soft moan that tumbles from Lukas' lips, every wave of pleasure. He kisses Lukas, and he smells of roses. There are roses in his cheeks, too. Matthias thinks they're beautiful and compliments him, reaching out to stroke his beautiful rosy cheeks. He begins to set a steady--but still slow--pace, and Lukas is moving his hips to meet his gentle thrusts. 

Their gazes are locked, and their breathing is synchronous. He reaches down to hold Lukas' hand, intertwining their fingers together. It's all Matthias can do to keep from grabbing his partner's hip and going to town on him; he isn't as patient as Lukas seems to be. He keeps his hand over Lukas' heart, and finally Lukas places his hand over Matthias'.

Matthias can tell Lukas is close, and so he slows down and pulls out. At this, Lukas whines quietly, but Matthias squeezes his hand. "Easy," he breathes out, and Lukas sucks in a breath, nodding softly and squeezing his hand in return. 

Matthias moves down to Lukas' soft, creamy thighs and nuzzles him softly before taking him into his mouth. Lukas sits up slightly so as to keep their eyes locked. Matthias loves watching his face during sex; years ago Lukas covered his face with a pillow every time they came together like this. Nowadays, though, things were different, and what they did was more about connection than anything else. 

The connection between the pair was strong, but both could feel it growing stronger with each passing second. Each time they breathed, it was together. It was almost as if their hearts were beating together as well. It was almost as if they'd merged into the same being. 

Matthias edges Lukas again, allowing him to near the peak of orgasm before pulling away yet again, continuing to send him love with every exhale. He reaches over, spilling more rose oil into his palms and rubbing them together to warm it. He reaches back down and, with gentle fingers, begins to massage him, stroking him softly. Lukas moans once more, and his eyes close for a few seconds before he reconnects their gazes. He apologizes quietly, and Matthias gives him a small smile--there's no need for an apology. 

He takes his massage further back, and massages his perineum. Lukas' face is growing especially rosy, and Matthias smiles easily, pressing down to find his prostate, and Lukas winces. Matthias withdraws his hand, but Lukas pushes it back to where it was. "Be more gentle, elskling." And Matthias continues on with Lukas' permission, a lot more gently, nearly bringing Lukas to orgasm again.

Matthias crosses his legs and yet again Lukas climbs atop his lap, allowing his legs to hook around the Dane's waist. He drapes his arms around Matthias' neck and presses their foreheads together. They move and breathe together, and Lukas smells like a beautiful rose balanced in Matthias' lap. When Lukas opens his eyes again, their eyes lock once again, but this time, Matthias can see straight into Lukas' soul. He's beautiful, sparkling with divinity, and Matthias briefly wonders if it's possible for anyone to be more perfect than Lukas. 

No, he finally decides, as Lukas shudders in his lap, moaning with pleasure. Lukas probably isn't thinking as much as Matthias is right now; they'd meditated to clear runaway trains of thought so they could achieve mindfulness. Matthias always found that difficult, his mind was always running away from him, taking him in unnecessary places and directions. 

He tries to focus back on his breathing and gazing at Lukas, who is giving him a concerned look. "Are you all right, elskling?" Lukas asks softly, slowing his movements in Matthias' lap. 

Matthias nods. "I'm having a hard time focusing, as usual."

Lukas sighs quietly in vexation and gently cups Matthias' face, bringing him into a gentle kiss as he proceeds to move. Their eyes fall shut as they kiss, but it ends so quickly Matthias doesn't even realize when Lukas pulls away. He gazes up at Lukas lovingly, and Lukas can't seem to keep his smile at bay, though his face contorts into a shocked expression when Matthias begins to rock upwards, semi-roughly. He swears quietly, unable to keep it in, before pressing their foreheads together once more. 

Matthias feels pleasure creeping up his spine, and he comes inside of his lover. He keeps his eyes open and locked with Lukas' as he tries to finally bring him to orgasm. 

And when Lukas comes, he comes all over his partner's stomach with a loud moan, looking more pleased than he ever had before. Matthias tilts his head; perhaps this _was_ what Lukas had needed today. 

They end the night by laying together in their soft, comfortable sheets that they use for special occasions such as this one. They're nude, still flush against each other, but they're cuddling. Matthias' hand is pressed against Lukas' heart, and Lukas is gently clutching it in his own hand. He can feel Matthias' strong, steadfast heartbeat against his delicate spine. They're still breathing together, and both can feel the love circuiting through them. 

Matthias has turned on some soft music; they don't like music during sex, but afterwards it feels like the perfect close to a wonderful experience. The old love songs playing are cheesy, but Lukas loves and cherishes them because they are a part of Matthias, too. 


End file.
